¡Soy mayor que tú! ¡Una vieja!
by Luniz Potter
Summary: Lily Evans esta de cumpleaños, eso sólo puede significar una cosa, catástrofe. Pero todo se puede solucionar si se tiene a James Potter de novio para esas fechas. — Regalo de cumple para affy bp.


**Disclameir: **Todo lo que se reconozca pertenece a J.K Rowling.

*. James Potter cumple años cada 27 de marzo.

Un pequeño regalo a mí querida ficamiga **affy bp **¡Que ya es mayor en el mundo mágico!

¡Espero que te guste! Y perdona si no se compara a tu genialidad innata.

* * *

><p>Era 30 de Enero de 1977. Eso solo podía significar algo para Lily Evans.<p>

Cumplía 17 años. Seria, legalmente, mayor en el Mundo Mágico.

Ese día, la pelirroja se encontraba, cubierta por sus sabanas hasta más arriba de la cabeza, sin duda, ver la luz del sol, seria catastrófico, y mostraría arrugas en su cara, que antes no había.

— Lily, vamos, ya te perdiste la hora de Pociones y el profesor Slughorn había decidido dar una poción festiva en honor a ti. — Mary su mejor amiga, llevaba tratando de persuadirla, desde hacia, dos horas atrás.

— No me importa, yo no le dije que me hiciera nada, estoy horrible, llena de arrugas.

— ¡Claro que no boba! ¿Quién dice eso? ¿Desde cuando eres tan vanidosa?

— Eso es culpa de James, ahora que es novia de el, a Lily la vanidad se le ha subido a mil. — Esa era Alice sin duda. _Otra mas la que me tengo que aguantar _— pensó Lily.

— ¡No es culpa de James! ¡El ha sido el único que ha tenido compasión de mí y no ha llegado a desearme feliz cumpleaños! ¡Estoy horrible! ¡Y yo no soy vanidosa!

Después de eso, Lily se quedo sola en la habitación. No entendía como la profesora McGonagall no había subido para llevarla arrastrada para las restantes clases, pero sin duda, ese era el menor de sus problemas.

Tres horas más y el encierro continuaba, en todo eso, ni dormir había podido Lily lograr. Sintió como la puerta de la habitación se abría y ya estaba preparando sus cuerdas vocales para gritar y maldecir, cuando sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban.

— ¿Cómo estas mi amada testaruda? — Lily escondió su cara en la almohada, por mucho el le dijera su amada — _cosa que se oía y sentía muy bien_ — Lily sabía que no la iba a querer si la viera a la cara.

— Vete. — fue lo único que pudo murmurar.

— No. — ¿Acaso la había llamado testaruda? ¿A ella? ¡Y el que!

— Por favor, estoy horrible… — Lily iba a seguir cuando sintió que el le agarraba el tronco y la hacia girar. Suspiro.

— Eso es mentira, eras, eres y serás hermosa, sinceramente no veo ninguna arruga en tu cara.

— Tú eres el mentiroso. Eres… ¡eres perfecto! ¡no te tienes que quejar de nada de tu anatomía!— El sonrojo que cubría las mejilla de la muchacha no podía ser mas efusivo; no después de tal confesión. Agarro la sabana y volvió a hundir su cara en ella.

La risa de James inundo la habitación, para después dedicarse a acariciar el cabello rojo que sobresalía.

— ¿De donde sacaste semejante idea? Yo no soy perfecto. Tú si eres perfec…

— ¡Cállate!

—… ta. No, me voy a callar. Además, te traje un regalo de cumpleaños.

— Me niego a recibirlo.

— Esta bien, no te lo daré… Y como veo que no me quieres aquí, bajare un rato al lago que una de Ravenclaw me invito a salir. — Evidentemente, ante esta expresión, Lily salió volando de entre sus sabanas.

— ¡¿Quién es esa? ¡Apuesto a que esta rodeada de carmín barato!

La risa de James fue suficiente para que Lily entendiera que era broma, sin embargo ella lo paso por alto, James, la había visto. Aferro a su cuerpo una almohada de una de sus compañeras y giro la cara a la ventana.

— No esta permitido que los hombres suban al cuarto de las chicas ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

— Tengo mis trucos.

— ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? No quiero ni imaginar a que otros cuartos has subido.

James se levanto de la cama y la abrazo.

— Yo soy un caballero, ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar eso de mi?— Lily rodeo los ojos. — ¿Me dirás por qué estas así?

— Ahora yo tengo 17 y tu 16. ¡Soy mayor que tu! ¡Una vieja!— James lo medito un momento.

— Ya se lo que podemos hacer. ¿Qué te parece si yo cumplo años hoy y tu dentro de dos meses?

Después de esa proposición, Lily sonrió, ya no se sentía de la edad de la profesora McGonagall.

— ¡Pero no tengo ningún regalo que darte!

— Puedes hacer lo que yo tenia planeado para ti.

— ¿Qué era?

James Potter saco un lazo de su bolsillo y lo puso en la cabeza de su novia, Lily Evans.


End file.
